It takes 2 to tango
by babygirl80
Summary: sesshomaru a dance teacher who knew nothing about love but when a brown eye girl comes into his life he soon falls for her. he then discovers that shes dying of a terrible disease sesshomaru goes out of his wits to find the cure for her before its to late
1. Chapter 1

(Rin's Pov)

My name is Rin Yamashita. I travel alot with my brother Kohaku. To tell you about my self well for starters i love to dance. Dancing is my life its the reason why were travailing am looking for the best dance teacher out there but so far no luck on my search. You see my mom was the best dancer out there she was even famous but sadly she died of some kind of illness. Soon after my father died by committing suicide by shooting him self in the head. Life was difficult for me and Kohaku when our parents died but we manage to get through it. Kohaku does odd jobs around the city soon he got enough money so we move around going to city to city now he still does odd jobs in each city we move to. But all i want in life is for my dream to come true to become the greatest dancer alive like my mom was.

"Rin were here" said Kohaku witch it brought me out of my thoughts. We finally arrive at Tokyo Japan our destination that is until we travel to a different city if i can find myself a dance teacher that i highly doubt.

As me and Kohaku gathered our things witch we didn't have alot we only brought what was necessary with us and left rest of our stuff with our friends in America. Me and Kohaku left the plane walking thought the airport reaching the front walking outside catching a cab taking us to our destination witch was some apartments that was in the city.

Kohaku had paid for a 2bed room and one bath apartment as we settle our self's in our new most likely temporary apartment. Kohaku when into the city looking for some work while i went down to the nearby cafe with was like a 10min walk from the apartment to get some reading done.

When i was sitting in the cafe by the window reading when i saw something silver at the corner of my eye i looked up and there i saw him walking in. Oh man was he fine he had long silver hair that was pulled into a low pony tail. He stood at least 6'2 man was he tall i felt like some kind of dwarf compared to him. He had 2 magma stripes on each cheek a purple crescent moon on the middle of his forehead but what had captured me were his cold amber eyes he sure did look good in that gray business suit he was wearing .

He sat a couple of tables from me in a chair that was facing me as he pulled out a book and started to read. I sighed and though '_Its not like am gonna get a chance with him anyways besides i wont be here for long so there's no need to get into a relationship'_ as i continue on with my reading.

* * *

**_first storie go easy on me. please review tell me what you think. if theres anything wrong with the storie please let me know your help would be very helpful_**


	2. the strange hot man

The next day Kohaku went job hunting while I went dance teacher hunting and so far I had no luck in finding one. I went every where to dance studious, I even went to the schools but all they ever told me was no there not taking any students. Just my luck I came all the way over here from America and haven't found one stinking dance teacher. Ugh I was getting so pissed off if I don't find one soon I think am gonna scream my head off.

I walked all over town but no luck. I was getting pretty tiered from all this walking i was doing so i went to a nearby Starbucks order an ice coffee. I had to wait for them to make it. I always hate waiting. I always loose my Patience. Sooner or later I would yell at them to hurry up with my damn coffee. Hey I am an impatience woman who isn't these days. Finally after what 5min they were done with my drink so I sat down at one of there tables by the window just sitting there sipping on my ice coffee.

"Where am I gonna find a dance teacher around here" I muttered looking down at my drink when I felt some ones hand on my shoulder so i turned my head and there I saw the worlds hottest man. I could of sworn I felt drool on the side of my mouth so i quickly wiped it off before he saw. He had long silver hair it looked long silky and looked soft to the touch. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers through his hair but I shrugged off that feeling. He had 2magma across both his cheek a purple crescent moon on the middle of his forehead. But what really captured me was those amber eyes of his.

"Uhhh...how can I help you"? I asked his hand still on my shoulder

"Yes there is, I over heard you mumbled something about looking for a dance teacher" he said

"Yeah I mumbled about a dance teacher"

"What kind of dancing you do"?

"The tango, ballroom, fox trot, all the other stuff"

The silver haired man reached inside of his suit jacket and pulled out a card and handed it to me "Here's my card call me if your interested in me teaching you"

"Sure" I said while taking the card from his hand and with that the man left

"Okay now that was just plain weird" I mumbled while taking a sip from my drink

* * *

**_okay here's the second chapter. i had alil case of writers block on this story. i know that its weird, stupid, boring, and short but hey i tried my best so give me a break am trying my best. review tell me what you think_**


End file.
